His Lonely Boy
by Shadydrmr
Summary: He was an only boy, a lonely boy, his parents taught him everything they knew, but they gave him a sister to protect, and the love he knew went to her. When she calls for help years after he's left her, he can only come running back.


My Lonely Boy

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Scrubs or NBC would be airing the new episode on Thursday and not holding it from me. -.-

This is in a first person POV for Jack. Don't hate me, I was listening to a song and it totally made me think of Jack. Love it? Hate it? Let me know.

* * *

I don't know where it started. I do know that Dr. Hendrick wants me to think back and try to remember my earliest memory. I know there's something about a ball, but Mom and Dad are there and I'm pretty sure that's their sarcastic tone they are using about the ball. Then there's something about naming me Brentley? When the hell did they do that to me? Maybe it was one of those times Mom tried to paint my toenails-God, am I glad Jenny came around so she'd stop doing that to me. I can totally see the vein pumping in Dad's neck when he tried to save me from another sailor suit and found what Mom had done.

I think-no, I _know_ she did that to make Dad mad. I love my parents.

Man, that man is staring at me again. Am I supposed to be talking? No, I'm thinking, might as well tell him what I can remember. This guy won't stop with the cheesy smiles, makes me want to pound it into a frown.

"So, Jack, what's the earliest memory you can remember?" I smirk at him, why would anybody pay to go through school to become some quack of a 'doctor'? Not like they could be considered a real doctor. No that was definitely Dad's job, but then again it was killing him that Dr. Hendrick was my shrink.

"I remember boobs." Smiling, what the fuck! I need to make this jackass stop smiling. He's sitting in that chair just smiling at me. He reminds me of Aunt Janice, always fucking smiling. "I remember my parents being outside with me and talking sarcastically to somebody about balls and naming me Brentley." That should put some shock into the old quack. Maybe swipe the-what the hell! Did that thing grow? How the hell can his grin get bigger than the fucking cheshire cat? Maybe shrinks are inhuman. Turk always called them devils.

"Brentley, ay?" Ay? So now he's Canadian, joy. He's looking at me. I guess he has a brain because I think he figured out I'm not gonna smile any time soon. "I would never think that a man named Percival and a woman named Jordan would give their son such a screwed up name like they were given. I mean, Jack is so ordinary and plain, it was like they were begging to have you not go through the humiliation they did. Think they were doing you a favor there, Jack?"

"Anything's better than Brentley." I can't help muttering that. I know the damn quack must have hidden the clock from me, he always does.

"Well, Brentley might say anything's better than Jack. Especially if his last name was so phallic." I raise my eyebrow, if this jack ass knows my dad, he should know the warning signs of pushing a Cox too far. Maybe if I punch him he can send me to a new quack. No, this one's good. He pisses off Dad. Mom loved that I see him, even if it's just to see Dad's face when he used to pick me up when I was younger.

"Cox is a kick ass last name. Helped me learn to be a man and not deal with bullshit from pansies." Now he's looking at me with disbelief.

"That's why you've been on my couch for half your life, Jack? Because you're such a strong man?" There's a pause, I don't know if he's trying to push my buttons or not. "Just like your father." I'm on my feet before I can stop myself and Dr. Hendrick is still sitting and hasn't even flinched. I could beat the man for the fact that my scare tactics aren't working. Than again they stopped working before I got these kick ass guns for arms. Damn the hard headed ten year old I was. God love the hot piece of ass I am now.

"Ok, Jack, same time next week, you know the drill. Really try to think about what we were talking about this week. It's important." I roll my eyes as Quack stares at the notes his pen is making on the paper. We both know I won't. I'll be too busy. "If you don't do it for yourself, do it for Jenny." We're looking each other in the eyes. Damn that ass for knowing I'd do anything for that girl.

That's exactly why she hasn't known how to reach me for the past five years.

* * *

I ask myself the same question everyday: Why the hell did I go into medicine?

I know it wasn't to be like Dad. Man, that guy was such a fucking hard ass. But was he good at what he did, I mean he was good. That's why Aunt Janice always followed him around.

"Jack Cox, what exactly, do you think you are doing in the coma patient's room again? I do believe that as an intern you are supposed to be visiting some of the other patients to, oh, I don't know use the knowledge you paid so much money to learn so that you could increase that God complex you seem to have been born with." Jasmine Fisher was staring up at me with hate filled green eyes. She had to blow the light brown strands out of her face so she could glare up at me better. Damn, she's such a firecracker. I couldn't help leaning in towards her with a smirk on my face.

"But, Jazzy, I told you before you'd see God in the supply closet with me." Yes, a small blush as she narrows her eyes at me. We always fight, and for some reason she likes it as much as I do. I mean she has to, I can't help but know she does because she wouldn't pull me into a supply closet or empty stairwell at any chance she gets.

"Jack, I swear, if you don't pull that head out of your ass you're going to get fired. I'm just looking out for you." She sighs and starts to walk back out the door, I know she's adding a little more swing in her hips because she knows I love her ass. "And if you get fired how are you going to pay for dinner tonight?" Damnit, I should have been paying attention.

Move eyes from sumptuous bottom to bright green eyes. She just said dinner and she's giving me that look-is she going to eat me?

"Dinner?" I hope that came out more collected than it sounded in my head. Just the idea of her tying me up on the table in only my boxers and holding a salt and pepper shaker over me is not what I imagine to be fun.

"Jack, your pager." I look down and frown as I read the message written across it. I don't know how the hell this could have happened and I know for sure that it was meant to ruin my chance to agree to be on a date with the hottest resident in the hospital.

"How the hell?" Jazzy's looking at me with concern and as I brush past her I swear I felt her hand squeeze mine. It only takes a few minutes to get to the nurses' station. There sits some little new nurse. I don't know her name, and I don't plan on learning it at the time being, I just want to know what's going on.

"Dr. Cox?" I nod as she hands me the phone, which I quickly place to my ear and sigh determined to find out who had found me.

"Jack Cox, who's this?" There's a high pitched squel on the other line and I know who it is before she utters another syllable. "Barbie?"

"Jack, don't you think that just because you're a Doctor means that you can start calling me that. C'mon, Jack, just call me Elliot." She sounds so distracted as she speaks. Than again, when didn't Elliot sound distracted when she spoke, she always had so much on her mind.

"El, how did you find me?" I need to know this before she tells me why she's calling. That way, when I transfer to a new hospital I can't be found as easily. Even though five years is a long time to track me down.

"Oh, Sam's been tracing your progress through school since you left. We just thought that you'd come to us when you were done proving yourself to the world."

There goes the idea of being difficult to find. Maybe changing my name would be necessary.

"Jack, you need to come back to Sacred Heart. It's Jenny." I can't move, my heart has both frozen and broken the sound barrier with how loud it's thumping inside my chest. That's all I can hear, is the thumping of my heart as I try to narrow down the reasons why Jenny would be at Sacred Heart:

a) She's telling Dad she's marrying Sam Dorian.

b) She got in an accident hanging out with the clutz Sam.

c) She's having difficulties with her heart

d) Something's happened to Mom and/or Dad.

e) She's just trying to lure me back so I can deal with Dad.

"Why isn't Jenny calling me?" Damnit, I hate when it comes to Jenny, I can never keep my voice as stern and steady as I want it to. Something I never learned to perfect like my parents. Wait, did Elliot just sob? I really hate the fact that I rant like them, why do I have to be so much like them? That isn't fair! Shit, another sob, "Elliot?"

"Jack, just, please, you need to get here fast." Oh. My. God! Why did whoever is up there fucking with my life decide to make women interact with me so much and on such a vague level? Is this punishment for something I didn't know I did? Maybe its from when I tried playing with Izzy's boobs at the prom. No, I'm pretty sure the fact I sang soprano for a month was punishment enough. Thank God Turk never found out.

"Aunt Elliot, who are you talking to?" I can hear Elliot's hand cover the receiver, but I know that voice. It was Isabella Turk, one of the toughest chicks I know. If my dad had his way he probably would have married me off to her when she was in diapers and I can't say I would have complained much.

Damnit, here I am fantasizing about being promised to a girl who is practically my sister and I should be on my way to Sacred Heart an hour from my hospital.

"I'm on my way." I can tell with the squeel that Elliot's glad she didn't have to fight me on this. "Elliot, just don't tell anybody I'm coming. I don't want to deal with them." she know's what I'm talking about. Hell, she helped me move out when I turned 18. She knew what was going on and I always loved her like a second mom. Jenny, Izzy, Sam and I always felt horrible that she was never able to have any kids, but I think she had her hands full with the four of us.

* * *

I should really learn the nurse's name, because she totally just became my best friend at that hospital. Before the phone was hung up she had my shift covered due to a family emergency. At least the hospital knew that if I was leaving something big was going on, I just wish I knew what it was.

I also would love to know how, exactly, Jazzy got into my passenger seat. I didn't mind the fact that she was there with me, in fact it was kind of comforting. I just hoped she wasn't risking her job for this.

We haven't looked at each other once since I hit I-5 and I can't help the knot that's tightening as I think of what could possibly be wrong with Jenny.

"Who is she?" My heart skips a couple beats with the touch of her silky fingers traveling from my wrist to spread out over the top of my hand. Damn her for making me feel like this and damn the fact that I love it.

"My little sister. She's 21." I keep my eyes focused on the off ramps coming up. I'm looking for the one that all the natives take to avoid the hideous traffic down here that the fucking tourists bring.

"Jack?" I look at Jazzy for a second. That's all I needed was a second. A second showed me how much she cared, how all the bickering that we did was out of my inability to show love. Thank God it wasn't as bad as Mom and Dad, I would have shot myself.

"There were complications when she was born. She has some heart and pulminary issues that she's learned to live with." I'm laughing, geez, maybe I've got a few screws loose that Dr. Hendrick hadn't tightened yet, damnit! She's looking at me, but no pity, I could kiss her for that, but getting to Jenny is first, than kissing Jazzy. Jenny, than Jazzy, than more Jazzy, and a little bit more Jazzy. "It doesn't help if I kind of walked out of her life when she was 18 and stopped talking to her." I smile as we pull into the familiar parking lot. I see a surgeon outside flirting with some nurse and I can't help but laugh at the fact that the Todd still has yet to be successful.

The door is opened and I'm waiting for Jazzy to step out before I realize that I've even parked the car and gotten around it to open her door. When did I learn chivalry? Oh well, Jenny first, other issues later.

Once Jazzy gets out of the car, I'm vaguely aware of the time it takes to get from the car to the nurses' station. I'm searching for my favorite nurse, but she's not there and I haven't seen any sticks with a mop of blond hair walking by yet. There's a nurse staring at me as I stare at her. Her eyebrows raise as she looks at my badge, I wonder how weird it is for her and if her mind is even able to understand what's going on when she sees my last name. Of course she's going to be scared shitless, my father's reputation will always preceed me.

"I'm looking for a patient, she's my sister. Cox, Jennifer Dylan." How slow is this woman going to be and why doesn't she know exactly where my sister is.

"I'm sorry, sir, but we don't have any Coxes admitted at the moment." She's opening her mouth to say something else, and boy is she lucky when I hear the tell tale sign of Elliot's presence.

"Nancy, forgive this little nuisance." Why the hell is she trying to cover for me and why is she smiling at me like that.

"JACKY!" I should be used to this. I grew up with this girl, I should be used to this abnormally touchy greeting. She got this from her dad, I know that for sure, Aunt Carla is never this bad. I give it a second before the arms wrapped around me loosen, I can't bring myself to open my eyes. I know what's next, her mother's temper, I'm gonna get it.

5...

4...

3...

2...

**SLAP!!!!!**

Oh, I so called that. Point for Jack!

Opening my eyes, I am met with the angriest brown eyes I've ever seen and in a flash they're filled with regret.

"Oh my God! Jacky, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to slap you that hard." She giggles and I can't help the smile that forms on my face. She's looking me over, I have a feeling the scrubs are throwing her off. But the jeans and extra large sweatshirt look isn't half bad on her. She raises her eye brow as she eyes me and mutters something in Spanish. Why didn't I pay attention to Senor Schmidt when I had a chance?

Before I know it I'm being dragged by Izzy, past a laughing Elliot, towards the elevator. 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Will ya just sit down and stop pacing?" There's a pause and I can't help but wince as Izzy forces me to move towards the familiar voice. "Both of you! God, I swear, Perry, you're just as bad as DJ over there." Although I'm not close enough, I know that there's a very red face directed at my mom and I know that there was probably a mouth opening and shutting a few times before the two men are pulled to opposite sides of the waiting room.

I dig my heels into the ground before we round the corner to face what I'd been running from-might I add successfully- for the past seven years. Gratefully, Izzy is giving me a few minutes to gather myself, but I know I don't have long. She's just too damn impatient. I notice as I'm trying to calm myself that she hasn't let go of my hand yet and I remember a time ten years ago, when I would have melted at this gesture. Not that a Cox would ever be mushy over anybody.

"Newbie, your kid put my little girl into this position and I will kill him if she is in any pain-what so ever!" Izzy must have decided that my big entrance could wait a little longer once my dad's voice echoed through the hall.

"For Christ's sake, Perry, we've worked together how long, now? I'm not new any more, can't keep calling me-"

"Bambi, let Perry rant. It is Sam's fault, partially." So my blood is pounding in my ears, and all I can see is Izzy in a red tint. That's not good. But I know how to fix this. Throw Sam out a fucking window and than see if Jenny's ok.

Did I mention that I hate my temper and I hate the fact that I'd do anything for my little sister? Even if I'm too daft to realize that I've just stormed in on a gathering of people I've avoided for a few years. People who I grew up knowing as my family. I'm vaguely aware of Izzy hissing something that sounds like: Mios Dios. Her favorite cry when I was heading into trouble.

So I'm standing here, in the middle of the waiting room. Mom and Dad sitting on one side staring at me with their jaws hanging, and the other side with Aunt Carla, and Turk holding Aunt Janice. After a second I realize that Grandma is standing behind Mom, and Dan was standing behind Aunt Janice and Turk. Something big was going on if Dan made an appearance. I spun quickly to make sure there was no cake anywhere in sight before I turned to face Aunt Carla, thinking that would be the safest approach.

"So, um..." Great, I'm stuttering, great way to make an entrance, Jack-ster. I can't believe how relieved I am when the door to the room we're waiting outside of opens and all the attention flies to the man standing there. I know it isn't Izzy's arm wrapping itself around mine, and I smile as the mixture of hospital and baby powder reach my nose. Nice way to introduce my resident advisor and possible, hopeful girlfriend to my family-my insanely disfunctional family- as I'm about ready to kill the youngest in the group and only other male.

"I'd like to introduce you guys to," My jaw is hanging somewhere near my ankles. I'm trying to grasp what was just said. I'm trying really hard to allow it to sink in that it _is_ Sam Dorian holding a baby and smiling like a doofus- just like his dad. That really is the doofus, and I don't think I've ever seen him looking so proud and scared at the same moment. He's looking at Aunt Janice and I can't help but think of how lucky Sam was to not get Aunt Janice's nose, but luckily get Kim's. Than he was looking at Dad and boy did he look scared. Only Dad was smiling at him, which made him smile before his eyes landed on me. Shit!

I'm almost a hundred percent positive that it was my mom and Aunt Carla's cries that pulled me out of whatever daze I was in. I don't even remember walking up to Sam, I sure as hell don't remember punching him or Dad, Turk, Izzy and Aunt Janice pulling me away. Izzy was whispering something to me, trying to calm me down, I know Dad was trying to pressure point me and Turk was just keeping me planted to my spot. Aunt Janice was over there mothering over his kid. What the hell had that bastard done to my sister?

"What's your damage, Jack?" Aw, Jazzy, that girl totally knows how to get to me. The pinching of the under arm was an added bonus to show how pissed she was at me. I have to remind myself she doesn't know who the man is that I just assaulted. Especially since he was holding a new born.

"Jasmine." I glare at her and she stops whatever tyraid she was about to go off on. I was about to get twenty years worth of rants after I found Jenny, I sure as hell didn't need my attending and mega hot whatever the hell she is to me getting in on my dad's territory. I looked around the room trying to play it cool, only being met by confused looks of hatred and trying to figure out what the hell had just happened. To my surprise Aunt Janice and Sam are staring at me with wide ass grins.

"Let the kid up, Jenny wants to see him." Sam's still smirking at me as my captures release me. I'm on my feet and standing cautiously in front of the younger man. He's going to have a nice shiner, but he's still smiling up at me.

"Gilligan." I nod in his direction, poking fun at his middle name.

"Skipper." He retorts in his weird sense of humor. Dad forbade me from watching Gilligan's Island, but Turk would make Izzy and Sam watch it, so Jenny and I were kind of screwed. I always wanted to be the Professor.

That was the last thing I thought about before Sam placed the baby in my arms, kissing it's head before he carefully pushed me towards a room.

"Benji, meet your Uncle Jack." I look at the bright blue eyes staring up at me from my arms and swear the kid is smiling at me. "Jack, meet your nephew: Benjamin Jack Dorian." I stopped dead in my tracks and looked at Sam in shock while trying really hard to swallow the ball of emotion tightening in my throat.

So instead of understanding what was going on, like would normally do under any normal circumstance, I idiotically followed Sam to a room close by. He motioned for me to stop, which I obeyed- maybe holding his kid in my arms was too terrifying of a concept to really sink in, and had he really said that this little blue eyed babe was my nephew?

I didn't realize that Sam was talking to me until he kicked my leg, gently of course, after all I was holding his kid. He was motioning for me to follow him, but he had his finger to his lips which were curled in a smile I learned to know that we were sneaking into some dangerous area when we were younger. Now I needed to figure out what the smirk was for, if my sister was hurt, than why was Sam trusting me to hold his kid? I'm really confused and my confusion multiplies like nothing before as I see the figure of my exhausted sister lying in a hospital bed. IVs and monitors attached to her, one quick glance from anybody raised in a hospital like my odd group had been and you'd know everything was fine.

"Hey, Beautiful." I'm not really surprised to see Sam kissing my sister's head, or to see the smile spread across her face at his greeting. She hasn't even opened her eyes and Sam's already checking the machines over as he grabs the cloth to wipe at her head. He gives her an ice cube to moisten her lips and I just sit there, holding this baby in my arms and staring at my sister being cared for by another guy.

She didn't need me anymore.

That thought ripped through my heart, and I could bet anybody that was a lazy ass tub of lard who had a heart attack that the feeling of knowing that your little sister didn't need you, that she had replaced you, was more painful.

"Ok, before you get all mad and throw something-" I watch as Jennifer's eye brows knit. Aw, such an obvious trait she got from Mom. I have to give Sam some well deserved credit for not flinching. Unlike Mom, when Jenny does the knit eye brow action, she's about to pull a Dad. Which means she's going to be very quiet and pretend to listen and then snap at the poor guy. At least he won't get the same reaction I will. A reaction I don't even want to think about. "I brought somebody to see you. Jordan and Perry really wanted to be in here first, so did everybody else out there, but I took the liberty of choosing." Sam smirks at me before stepping back as though to reveal a stuffed dog that would be the female counterpart for Rowdy and Steven who she had fallen so deeply in love with.

The feeling of my heart seizing probably isn't something I'm going to want to relive anytime soon. I steal a glance at the baby, glad that I can feel its warm breath on my arm, before I gather my courage and shame, forcing a smile on my face to greet my sister. Steady hazel eyes narrow as they take me in, stopping at the baby in my arms and dart menacingly at Sam.

"You're using my son as a shield to protect him?" I will not laugh, I will not laugh, I will not laugh at the greatest deer in the headlight look ever!

_Snicker_

Shit! Why me, now she's looking at me, ok, glaring at me, again.

"Give me my son, Jackson." Oh shit! How the hell could I forget that. The little brat had always been mad that my name was so short and there was no lengthy way to show how angry she was, like her own. So she and Izzy had slaved over a freaking book for hours trying to decide what would be my whipping name as they graciously called it, and they decided on Jackson, because I hated it. Dad hated it too, but said it was better than Jackman, which was their runner up-Dad said something about it being too much like the name of an asshole, while Aunt Janice retorted about it being the greatest Wolverine ever, which Sam and Turk agreed on in their infinte nerdyness. I still am surprised my parents went along with the name thing, and they used it!

"Aw, Jenny, c'mon, you can't be mad at your favorite brother." I try my cheesy smirk, knowing its going to fail, but if I'm going down, I'm going to fight. I didn't come all this way to get walked on.

"Sam!" Jennifer grumbles as she keeps her steady gaze on me. I was truely horrified because she had not only mastered, but improved the mask that our parents wore so sweetly before the volcano of anger exploded. I pity this child and suddenly can't help but be glad that Sam is the father. There can be balance after our parent's screwed up methods.

"Don't 'Sam' me, missy!" Did that brat just talk back to my sister? I ought to pound him! Obviously, Jenny doesn't think anything of it because she's pouting at him. "You wanted him here. I watched you pace around his room for hours after we got engaged, even after our wedding and before you went into labor. I wasn't going to deal with you being depressed because he didn't show up. I've been fighting showing up on him for years now." Years? Oh yeah, Elliot had told me he'd known. Wedding? I actually missed my Dad giving my little sister to a Dorian? I hope they got that on video. I really wish I'd been there to see his face when they said they were engaged.

"See, you know me, that's why I love you." Ok, I'm going to live with a sickingly sweet couple. My sister is so horrible when she's in love.

"This probably means nothing to you, the words are probably useless compared to the milestones I've missed, but I'm sorry." Jenny and Sam are staring at me and I lower my eyes to the baby again. There's something relaxing about staring at the slumbering face of a newborn. How did they get lucky enough to have a kid that was this good after having just been born?

"You think you can waltz in here and say sorry?" Jenny isn't that pleased with me, but something about her tone tells me she's not as angry as she's acting. Than again, after pushing a watermelon out of herself, she's still probably too exhausted to be as angry as she wants to be. "Jack, why the hell did you disappear on me? Why," I did have to ask myself that, and I did as I listened to her do a rant that I knew this kid in my arm would grow to hate in a short period of time. I listened and I knew in my heart the answer I could say that would answer every question she threw at me, that I would tell her eventually, when I could break down the wall that a true Cox keeps around his emotions.

She didn't need me.

* * *

"So what happened, Jack?" Dr. Hendrick is smiling at me from his chair, completely relaxed as he hangs off my every word. I know there's a smile playing at me lips, and I can't help but let it spread as I throw a CD at him. It was something he had taught me in our first months together as a method of explaining myself. It had helped me actually bond with Aunt Janice, he amazingly had one of the best collections of music I had ever seen. In the thousands of CDs he had, there was this one mix CD. He didn't know where he'd gotten it from, probably something from his brother, Dan.

"Is this our theme, Jack?" I smile as Dr. Hendrick places the CD in his computer and waits for the lyrics to fill the small room. He stops it after the first chorus and I stare at him in confusion.

"You didn't even listen to the whole thing!" I'm more disappointed than angry, wasn't he wanting me to open up and explain myself? Why was he avoiding it? Why am I not surprised that he's still smiling at me?

"So, you being the greatest uncle to Benji?" I nod. "You making up for the years you missed? The pain you put your family and friends through?" Nod. "You know you're loved?" Nod. "What are you going to do about Jazzy, Jack?" Grin.

"Well, if I told you, Doc, you might get a little grossed out." A raised eye brow, at least he's intrigued. "I'm going to give her what she deserves as the hard headed doctor she is. Respect her at work and be everything my parents taught me to be, but love her the way that only I can do." I glance at the wall where the clock had been placed. "I can talk about emotions, Doc, and I will kill you if you tell her that I used the 'l' word. It's still a no in our little bud of an anything we are."

"In the spirit of anything a Cox does." I can't help but chuckle at his stab at Dad. "Are you two talking?" I shrug. He's talking about Dad. We always had a good bond, a different bond, but a good one. Mom had been dragging me out once a week for coffee. She swore nothing had happened, but I owed her for five years of no contact and she was going to make me pay. Good Ol' Mom.

"We've been watching some games together. He was at Jenny & Sam's for dinner the other night and we didn't bicker more than what we consider normal. Jenny was so excited to have everything back to normal she let us have scotch." I grin at the memory of the night. "The great thing was that Aunt Janice was there and Sam, Jenny and I got Aunt Janice to take a shot of Scotch if Dad drank and appletini." Dr. Hendrick's face is priceless, I should take a picture, it would be an awesome memory. Me making a quack confused.

"Well, John and Perry have always had an," He paused as he searched the room as though looking for the right word. "Interesting relationship." I nod in agreement.

"At least that's something that will never change, ay Doc?" He shakes his head as he leans forward to shake my hand. I take it with a bewildered expression on my face.

"I just want to congratulate you on such a great job, Jack. You've made a lot of progress. Keep those people around you and don't smother Benji too much, ok?" I laugh and nod. "Ok, I think this is a good place to leave it for next week. Give your family my best." I nod and say some parting words before making my way to the door. As I shut it I can hear the song on the CD start up and smile. I have to go bug a certain janitor about how to get a supply closet to jam inconspiculously.

* * *

I finished it! I am so excited! I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it. I love this song by Andrew Gold, even though I prefer the Lazlo Bane cover. You can youtube the original version of the song or check out the cover on the myspace of LB. 


End file.
